Armed Forces of Trigunia
Modern Mission The mission of the Great White Fleet is to protect and defend the right of Trigunia and its allies to move freely on the oceans and to protect the island nation against her enemies. - protect merchant fleets; as Trigunia is an island nation and requires regular and sustained shipments of food & supplies from overseas nations, these must be maintained at all times, whether in times of war or peace - taken upon itself to protect the northern sea lanes from piracy, or threats to instability - also rapid response to maritime emergencies Trigunian Navy Voenno-morskoj Flot - largest branch of the military; largest expenditure - 500 ships; 900,000 personnel - half operates in green-water areas; inter-island defense & patrol - half operates primarily as blue-water or high seas fleet Naval Infantry The Morskaya Pehota is the premier branch of the Trigunian armed forces responsible for providing force projection from the sea, using the mobility of the Great White Fleet to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces. Naval Infantry is a component of the Trigunian navy and works closely with naval forces for training, transportation, and logistic purposes; however, in the military leadership structure the Naval Infantry of the Great White Fleet is a separate branch. Affectionately nicknamed the Morskie volki '' (Sea Wolves), the Naval Infantry branch is the only major infantry force of the Trigunian armed forces and numbers around 300,000 active duty infantrymen with a further 250,000 in reserve. Just like all the armed forces, the Sea Wolves are completely voluntary, therefore, the branch sets high standards of service including one of the longest basic training courses in the world. Air Force The ''Voenno-Vozdushnye Sily, is the name of the unified aviation forces of Trigunia. {C}The TAF is the second-largest branch of the Trigunian People's Army with 310,000 personnel. It possesses between 3,600 and 3,700 aircraft of different types. Its primary task is to defend Trigunian airspace. Trigunian Air Force became a separate combat arm August 27 3215. Trigunia has celebrate August 27 as Air Force Foundation Day ever since. Ground Force Sukhoputnyje Vooruzhenye Sily - an integral part of the Trigunian People's Army. {C}The mission of the Trigunian Ground Force is to provide "a powerful, versatile, and renewed readiness to promote the security of Trigunia and protect its people". Structure Trigunian Ground Force is divided into 4 corps: 1yj Chadonskij Korpus: *''1 pogranichnaja divizija'' * 2 pogranichnaya divizia *''3 pogranichnaya divizia'' *''Gorno-strelkovaja divizia "Edelvejs"'' *''Tankovaja divizia "Chadonia"'' *''1 Polk razvedki'' *''Otdel'nyj artillerijskij korpus "Voshod"'' 2yj Chadonskyj Korpus: *''4 pogranichnaja divizija'' *''5 pogranichnaya divizia'' *''6 pogranichnaya divizia'' *''Gorno-strelkovaja divizia "Bars"'' *''Tankovaja divizia "Vostok"'' *''2 Polk razvedki'' *''Otdel'nyj artillerijskij korpus "Vostok"'' *''Motogruppa ohrany poberezhja'' Tirgithskij Korpus: *''7 pogranichnaja divizija'' *''8 pogranichnaja divizia'' *''Tankovyj bataljon "Tirgithia"'' *''Motogruppa oborony berega'' Korpus Ohrany nebol'shyh ostrovov: *''9 pogranichnaya divizia'' *''Eger'skij bataljon'' *''Vozdusho-desantnyj bataljon "Krasnoe Znamya"'' '''' Artillery Group "Tsunami" The military compound Trigunian People's Army, an armed nuclear and conventional ballistic missiles. Reports directly to the General Staff. Military ranks of TPA Category:Trigunia Category:Military